


Gold Moon

by wandererswan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, F/M, M/M, Not telling you more, Teen Wolf, also victoria is the main antagonist, au where allison is not dead, au where some characters get back to life, isaac lahey hunter, isaac lahey hunter werewolf, jackson and his pack hell yeah, teen wolf characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since the events of the night where Allison Argent died; Scott is the new alpha, Malia is training to become a strong coyote and for Lydia things have been getting complicated, she's been hearing voices, too many voices calling her from the other side; a storm is coming and no one will be ready to fight it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Moon

_“I saved my best friend. She’s safe now, she’s okay”_

**—Allison, wake—a voice is calling me and I don’t know who it is. It’s a woman, she’s holding me softly in her arms but I’m still freezing, what’s going on? —Wake up, c’mon Allison wake up—I feel something pulling me back, it hurts, hurts a lot. It feels like a sword trespassing my stomach and Scott, where’s Scott?**

**—He’s okay, you need to find him, go and find Scott, you need to go—who is still talking to me? I… I feel heavy, I’m freezing, and Scott… she says I need to find him.**

**My eyes open, I breathe and it’s deep, it feels warm, but my body is cold as ice. I’m in the woods, I’m dressed with a tiny white dress in the middle of the winter and God! If don’t get a coat soon I’m sure I’ll be dead before I can find any of my friends. I walk, I’m walking to the side of the road, maybe a car can find me and take me home, maybe my dad’s looking for me, maybe… everyone’s looking for me.**

**Everything it’s quiet, it all looks too quiet, but I’m not scared, just confused. Luckily for me, no werewolf I don’t know would attack me, they know who I am, they know I’m dangerous, they know my family and me, I'm sure they know we’re all going to hunt them if they try. I see a light a few meters from my spot, it’s bright and it hurts my eyes. It's like if I’ve been asleep for a year in the darkness, so I cover my face and one of my arms moves to ask for help.**

**I think it's the sheriff, Stiles must be with him, he’s always there even when he’s not called, Scott always says that. I walk over him, he finally sees me and now I'm sure it's Sheriff Stilinski but the only thing he does when he catches me on his sight is drop his lantern, he seems to be in shock and I wonder why isn't he helping me? Why does he look like if he's seen a ghost? Maybe he doesn't know who I am, maybe... something else is in the town this time and they've forgotten me, but if that's the case I need to find my dad, I need to find everyone and tell them, I need my bow, I need a gun, we all need to be protected.**

**Sheriff looks at me and I hear a scream, it's so loud, it must be Lydia but I don't know why I can hear it, it hurts, it's too loud and I don't want to hear it, it feels like dead, it smells like dead and I don't... I just want it to stop. But it won't and my body is failing, all I know is I'm off for now.**

 

…

 

 Lydia's calling. Stiles knows she's in shock or quite unsettled because she can't stop muttering things and he can't catch them all. Between lines he hears  _"she's alive, she's alive"_ and all he can do is drive to Scott's as fast as he can.  _"she's alive Stiles, they're all alive"_  and maybe banshee Lydia hasn't scare him by now but this is definitely something he wasn't ready after a whole year without incidents. She screams and that's it, that's al he needs by the moment he's outside Scott's house. Malia has arrived too and Kira. 

—Stiles, call Scott, you need to come to the hospital, now—the sheriff calls and no one has time to think about it. 

The hospital is surrounded, cops, FBI, everyone is there and there's only two options, or these involves a supernatural killer being hostage at the hospital or someone it's trying to kill someone inside, nothing they haven't seen by now. And then there's Lydia who was screaming just a few moments before the call was cut, Stiles's father is with her, she's apparently sobbing and looking away, like she's gone to somewhere only banshees are allow to stay, at least from Stiles own perspective. 

—Over here—says Melissa, she and Mr. Stilinski find their way to get them through the doors and walk to an isolated area of the hospital where Scott recognized a singular scent. His eyes are wide open but it can be her, it can be that person because she's been dead for a year. Scott needs to find out, she walks to the only room on the aisle and it's her, it's Allison resting on a hospital bed, she doesn't seem injured but for what his mom says, she's confused and only calling for him since she arrived. 

She breathes deep and opens her eyes, she's scared right now for being in a hospital and all the looks everyone's giving to her, her eyes are wet and her pulse it's about to run a huge marathon. Lydia goes inside too, all pale and starts crying before going straight to hug her friend. This must be what Lydia was talking about but... banshees are supposed to predict dead, not resurrection. —Scott, what... what's going on? Why am I here? Why is Lydia crying?—

No one answers, Stiles and Malia share a look and Scott is still trying to figure out what is Allison doing here. She looks just like the first time they met, long curls, skinny face; but it isn't possible that she's standing there. —Scott? Where's my dad? Answer me! What's going on?—Melissa is about to answer but then Scott only asks them to go. There's only one person who can solve this out and needs to be him. Lydia stands too and her face straights;  _"you were gone, you are not supposed to come back, this is wrong. This is too wrong, you're not supposed to be here"_ Allison doesn't get it and Melissa takes it out before things get more reckless. —Scott—she says again.

Scott finally looks at her but it's a soft look, he's shocked because he saw Allison die, he held her last breath on his arms and now she was there, alive. How was he supposed to tell Chris? —Allison... this is complicated—she nods, fixing a strand above her ear.  

—Then try, try because I don't understand any of this. I don't know how I ended up in the middle of the woods and how I got here—Scott holds her in his hands and it's a moment that reminds him of everything they went through, their skins touching for the first time in a year and she's as real as the full moon. 

—I'll explain later, okay? Just... I need to call your father first, things are different now and I'm sure he needs to know you're safe—Allison nods again, the dark haired one smooches her forehead and closes his eyes.

—Scott?—he stares. —Can you stay? I... I know I shouldn't ask for this but, can you stay?—in other circumstances he'd probably say no, he'd probably had to solve it out first before staying but he couldn't refuse to help his best friend, his old lover. 

—I'll be here, just... give me a minute to call Chris yeah?—she nods, but there's something in the way she holds his hand, in the way she looks at him. Is it possible that Allison thinks they're still together? 

Outside, Malia is the first to talk —you know Chris left Beacon Hills right?—irony at its finest —how do we even know she's the real... Allison? Wasn't she dead? Stiles told me she died—

—Apparently in Beacon Hills, no one remains dead, we've learned that through the years—Stiles shakes his hair. —What did she say? Because I don't want to be the one with the bad news but your dad is certainly looking for answers and I don't have my hopes high on this now—

—She doesn't know about her dead, she thinks she was missing or something, I don't think she even remembers the onis or anything about that—Stiles gets it. 

—She doesn't know about you and... Kira either right?—problem three and right now it's difficult to know where to start. 


End file.
